


Shifting Sands

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby thinks about sand.





	Shifting Sands

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Shifting Sands**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** Toby thinks about sand.  
**Spoiler:** Everything up to and including Privateers  


"Is Sam okay?"  CJ's voice filtered through the shower curtain to where he was standing under the steaming water, trying to soap all the sand off his body.  

"He will be.  Right now, it's finally sinking in that the campaign is over and he's gonna lose."  Geez, he still had sand in every pore of his body and this was his fourth shower since he'd visited the beach for Sam's photo op.  He hated sand, especially California sand.

Toby could hear her brushing her teeth and then spitting out the paste.  

"Should I call him?  Do you think?  Maybe see if he wants to meet us for breakfast?"

Sticking his head outside the plastic curtain, Toby smiled at her long bare legs exposed by the short robe. "Nah.  He and Charlie are going jogging.  We'll meet them at the airport before your flight."

"Too bad we can't get a camera on the two of them jogging."

Not really, Toby thought.  They were jogging on the beach.  "It's too late now to make any difference.  Are you going to obsess about Sam all night or are you going to join me in here?"

"I took a shower earlier."

"Without me?  Damn."  He grinned at her reflection in the mirror.

She smiled and dropped her robe to the floor.  "You stayed too long in the bar with Sam.  But if you hurry up now, I'll let you rub moisturizer on me. "

Entranced, his eyes followed her naked form as she crossed the room and walked out the bathroom door. 

"I was thinking of you using your hands to rub it in, but this works too I guess."  She slid her hands down his back and gripped his tensing bottom.  The smell of peach moisturizer and Toby filled her senses. 

"Be quiet, so I can concentrate," he groaned, pushing slowing inside her.  "You don't need to brief me on how it's going."

"You say that now, but afterwards you'll want feedback.  You always do."  She giggled as he raised up and frowned at her.  

"I do not."  He tried to keep his lower body still just to punish her for that comment, but she felt too good wrapped around him, her vaginal muscles squeezing his pulsing shaft.

"Do," she countered, tilting her pelvis slightly and causing him to sink deeper into her moist channel. 

"Fine.  Whatever," he growled, partially withdrawing and then rapidly thrusting forward.  She was right.  He did worry about satisfying her.  He worried about how she really felt about Andi's pregnancy.  He worried about everything. 

"This is your fault," Toby complained, trying to choose between three different tubes of sun block.  She'd made him wear shorts and he didn't want his calves to burn, but a little color might improve their looks.  He'd used the 50 sun block on the top of his head - that and a hat should keep his brains from getting fried - but he wasn't sure what to use on his legs.

"How do you figure that, Pokey," she sighed, enjoying the feel of the sun on her bikini clad body. She was stretched out a large beach towel, surrounded by powdery white sand. 

"If you hadn't had a melt-down in the Mural Room in front of Amy, Amy wouldn't have mentioned it to the First Lady, who wouldn't have talked to the President, who felt the need to discuss it with Leo, who then demanded that I make sure you took a vacation.  So, yeah - my being here is your fault."

"You didn't have to come with me," she argued, smiling into the beach towel.  He really hated beaches.  Hell, he hated vacations of any kind.

"Right.  That wasn't what you said when I told you to take a week at Leo's beach house.  I think the words were something like 'hell no, I won't go' - a statement which was disturbing in itself."  He frowned and decided to go with the 50 on his legs too.  He didn't really want a tan anyway.

"I was just in a strange mood that day, Toby."

"Well, everyone was in agreement that you were acting strangely.  Olives, CJ?  And Josh tells me he saw you with a hammer and screwdriver near Amy's office doors."

"Josh has a big mouth, especially since I was doing it for him - and I thought Will looked hungry."

"CJ, you ordered a cake and a stripper for the DAR meeting.  If Butterfield hadn't questioned it, that old lady would have received her award from a twenty-five year old dancer in a g-string."

"Hey, he was a descendent of Benjamin  Franklin.  Who better to give Marion Choatesworth-Hayes a key.  I thought putting it on the end of a kite was inspired."

"The kite was tied to his..."

"That detail was Bennie's  idea - but a good one.  Okay, I admit it.  I needed a break.  But so did you.  That thing with your old college roommate put you in a lousy mood."

"I'm always in a lousy mood," he responded, rubbing lotion on his hairy calves.  Pausing, he looked up and glared at her naked back.  "Bennie?  Just how well did you know that stripper?"

CJ untied the remaining string holding her bikini top on her body and rolled over.  Ignoring his question, she grinned at him.  "Want to rub some of that lotion on me?"

His hands were reaching for her pale breasts before she even finished the sentence. 

"Toby?"

"Yeah, Ginger?"  He had one shoe off and was shaking it over his trash can.  It had been a week since they'd gotten back from Florida and he was still finding sand.

"Toby?  CJ's on line one.  Andi's on line two."

Something in his young assistant's voice that had him looking up in alarm.

"There's a problem with Air Force One.  They can't land."  Ginger continued to hover in his office doorway, terror etched on her face.

Toby stared at the two blinking lights on his desk phone.  He was here in his office but his entire life was up in the air, somewhere over Texas.

"Andi went with them to Dallas, didn't she?" Toby asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah.  Do you want me to talk to her while you talk to CJ?"

Choices - his life was suddenly filled with them.  His once calm, predictable world was moving as though built on sand.

Shifting sand, he thought, looking at the grains clinging to his shoe.

The end.

**Sequel:** "Holding Patterns"


End file.
